


A New Clarity

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: "Go now... Maverick Hunter X..."(Whumptober 2019prompt 31: Embrace)





	A New Clarity

X held Zero tight to his chest, as if his trembling frame could hold Zero to consciousness. Even now, with Zero literally torn apart, repairs were still possible – they had to be – if they could just evacuate.

But Zero was right. There was no time.

A dull clunk sounded to X's left. Blinking through his tears, he took Zero's buster in his hands. His adaptive systems flared to life, drawing in the new weapon and making it one with his own circuits.

As Zero said, he was a Maverick Hunter. And Hunters had to fight for those who could not.


End file.
